Maybe I walked too far?
by vivivivictoriaaa
Summary: Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the first Hokage, one of the legendary sannin, the greatest konuichi, wielder of byakogou and the 5th Hokage. Has a secret. She has the power to travel through time and space. She accidentally travelled where Konoha is just starting. Uchihas and Senjus has breaking cease fire... They want a leader, and they want Hashirama and Madara..
1. In which she walked too far

I bid my farewell in he gates of Konoha. I carried a bag and bottle of sake. Can't leave a place without a their own sake.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" A heared a pervy man voice. His eyes were glittering and his eyes weren't visible because of his wide smile. He was running to me, grinning like an idiot.

"Jiraiya!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Some guards are looking at us like we're idiot. We're a sannin and a former Hokage but it doesn't mean we're not crazy.

"You're leaving me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. This bastard being dramatic again.

"It's my time to get wasted! Now that Kakashi's the Hokage," I said. He hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I know. Don't sneak on girl's hot spring!" I hit him lightly. He laughed.

"With Sakura on it? I'm wishing my own death, if that so. That kid is so... You," I shook my head. I couldn't agree more, I trained Sakura and Ino, but I focused more on Sakura since Ino possesed their hiden jutsu. We say our good-byes.

Ahh, smell of fresh air. I decided to go on each countries and try their sake. I grinned on that thought. No one can stop me, Shizune and Sakura aren't with me. Then I save enough money to loss money for one year.

The wind shifted. Someone's walking with me. Come on! You gotta be kidding me! I'm just starting my journey.

"Come out whoever you are," I said. Countries are already peaceful, who could start a fight? Mostly with me?

"Tsunade," I heared a hissing voice.

"Orochimaru, you threatened me on that hidden on trees thing," I grinned.

"I found something on Uchiha Madara's vault," I sweatdropped. Please be not a problem. And why on me? Kakashi's in charge.

"I'm done Hokage thing. Report that on Kakashi!" I protested. Come on!

"No, you don't want someone to know about this. Madara has a secret... connected to you," He's reaching me a scroll but he put it back on his sleeve.

"How many?" I asked. He signal me, 5.

I focused my chakra on my fist.

Kunai are flying to me. I puched the the air and all kunai are flying back and fall.

"Great, Tsunade run!" Orochimaru shouted. I jumped and run to the branches. I'm not even a far from Konoha and this happened.

What does Orochimaru wants me to see? Why I don't want anyone to see that scroll? Whatever inside of that.

"Senju Tsunade, surrender the jutsu," one of masked ninja said. I felt Orochimaru's gone.

Shit. I jumped faster through the trees.

_"Jiraiya-kun! Orochimaru-kun!" I ran towards them, they're having a glare contest. They say it's practice, but please I'm not stupid._

_"What is it Tsunade-chan?" Jiraiya stood up. Also Orochimaru._

_"I discovered a jutsu!" I said excitedly. Jiraiya looked so excited and Orochimaru looks... Orochimaru._

_"What is it? What is it?" Jiraiya said. I did my hand sign._

_"Time Space no-jutsu!" I said. I don't know what this jutsu called. It makes everything stopped except me and now Jiraiya and Orochimaru._

_"Time Space no-jutsu? It's space-time jutsu! Like your granduncle he can teleport within ranges" Orochimaru said._

_"Nothing happened," Jiraiya said. I carried them in the wood. All falling leaves are in mid-air.__"Tell us when we're going somewhere. Not like you're carrying us like pigs," Orochimaru protested. I rolled my eyes._

_"When I did that jutsu everything stopped. The time and space stopped," I said. "Release," then the leaves fall.__"Interesting," Orochimaru said._

_"Sensei must now this,"__We went to Hiruzen-sensei. Sensei was sighing very hard._

_"What's with the Senjus?" he sighed. I sweatdropped.__"What does he means?" Jiraiya whispered. I just shrugged._

_"This isn't classified as space-time jutsu because it's teleportation jutsu. Albeit you can manipulate time and space. But instead of you getting fast, the space and time stopped," he said. We're just staring at him like we understand something. Well I guess me and Orochimaru-kun understand. I don't know Jiraiya._

_"Then what jutsu it'll be classified?" I asked.__"Either hiden or kinjutsu," Sensei said. Kinjutsu? It means I can't use even little chakra on this thing? Damn, it's my advantage at gambling!_

_"Does anyone in my family uses this?" I asked.__"Princess Tsunade," sensei said with warning tone. "No one should know this jutsu. Only use four know this, not even one single word will come out. Understand?" He asked.__"Yes Hiruzen-sensei!" we all said._

_Well, you're only guilty when you get caught.__"Tsunade-chan, don't even think to use this on cheating!" I almost died. H-how?! Damn it.__"Y-yes Hiruzen-sensei," two bastards giggled behind me._

_"What are you laughing at?!" I ran towards them. We ran at the fields chasing each other. I don't care about those jutsu, I can't use them at cheating gamblers._

Isn't space-time jutsu used as teleportation technique? Damn, bets aren't my best asset. I'm not even sure how to teleport. Hiruzen-sensei didn't taught me how to use this properly. I'm getting rusty right now.

"one to 23 ninja? Surender Tsunade-sama," How dare him call me in honorifics?!

"Why 23?! Scared might kill you with one finger!?" I shouted. Damn, I don't even know what to call in this jutsu! Hiruzen told me oji-san is great at names. I did my hand sign.

Where the hell is Oro?

"Raiton!" flash of lightning release from hand. That'll do it.

Dog-tiger-monkey-ram-dragon

"Space continuum teleportation no-jutsu!" I was sucked into the space. Think, Tsunade, think!

I think of Konoha, that peaceful village, my hometown.

* * *

**That's the first!**


	2. In Which She Meet Them

I groaned. I woke up because someone's tapping my forehead.

"Look Madara, did you draw this?" the man with long brown hair kept tapping my forehead. He maybe saw the strenght of a Hundred seal.

I snatched his hands. "Stop tapping my head," I said. They both show shock on their faces. I saw a band on his forehead. It looked like a... Senju band?

"Where did you get that?" I asked, I felt my boobs are gone. Probably I still have the tranformation jutsu. I conjured it while I'm teleporting here.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Hey! I'm Hashirama Senju! I must have this band!" He protested. That shook my world. Probably I'm on a genjustu. Fuck, they wouldn't make me speak my jutsu.

"Great Hash, you just reveal yourself," a man with spiky hair said. He has deep set of black eyes.

"Madara, it's fine. There's no blonde Uchiha," he said. He was so light, he deem trust everyone. "This is Madara Uchiha, you who are you?"

Fuck, what'll I say? I'm Tsunade Senju your granddaughter. Probably from the future? Nah, that'll risky.

"I'm... Tsuna... Tsuna Sen," I said. That'll be fine right? Right? I'm dumb.

"Tsuna Sen? Haven't heared of your clan," Madara said. He seemed so composed and calm, not like how I see him previously.

"Probably she's from Mito's village! Look at her forehead," I let go of his hand. I concentrated on my mind, seems not under a genjutsu.

"Tsuna Sen, your hands!" Hashirama said. I looked at it and I was knocked out.

"What the hell?" I murttered. I looked at them in horror.

"What? Why?" Madara asked. I have the seal forbidding me to use justu except taijutsu.

"Lightning Release," There's some electricity release but my hands feels like ripping apart.

"Oh, careful," Hashirama said.

Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. Hashirama and Madara? Are you serious?

Time-space jutsu. Shit, maybe I was teleported on Konoha, peaceful Konoha, but the really Konoha, from the start. My paren't aren't even born on this date. I should've take those teleportation lessons from Granduncle Tobirama.

"So you have lightning nature shakra. I have wood and he has fire," he said. He looked like my father, damn.

"Why are you in the woods? In ungodly hours?" Madara asked, he had those spiky hair, but he was thousand years younger since the last I saw him.

"I was, kicked out. Of my village, they're threaten," I said. I'm good at lying, grandfather taught me that!

"To you? Why?" Hashirama asked.

Why? I think of something to reason out.

"Because... I'm a woman, know about chakra, with monster strenght," I lied. They both nodded, seems convince.

"How monster strength? How strong?" Madara challenged me. I smirked, if I can tell him how I broke his skeletal sussano.

I hit him with two fingers. He flew meters away


End file.
